Solamente Quiero Estar Contigo
by Flor. Granger-Weasley
Summary: Es como todo lo que voy a escribir un RonHerms, i es un songfic, espero que les gustes, lean simplemente eso, tema de N´sync I just wanna be with you


"**Solo quiero estar contigo"**

En una de las habitaciones del famoso colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts, se encontraba él, un chico de unos 17 años, de cabellos rojizos, ojos azules como el mar y unas pecas características de su familia, el era nadie mas que Ronald Weasley, hacia horas que estaba ahí, simplemente pensando en quien, pues bueno, en ella, esa chica que con solo dedicarle una sonrisa lo volvía loco, la chica por la cual daría todo, la chica que le daba todo y a la vez nada, esa era ella, Hermione Granger, su amiga, estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que simplemente no noto que su amigo lo llamaba…

"Ron? Ron?" decía el azabache mientras movía su mano frente la cara de su amigo, pero nada pasaba, ni se movía, así pasaron cinco minutos…diez, quince "Ya Ron!" grito Harry muy fuerte, sacando del transe a su amigo

"Que? Que? Yo no pensaba en ella"dijo el pelirrojo

"En quien no pensabas Ron? ¬¬" cuestiono su amigo "Porque hasta donde yo se, yo simplemente te llamaba" continuo par luego soltarse a reir

"Ya ya Potter! No te das cuenta que estoy ocupado?" dijo Ron

"Ah, si?" pregunto con voz de niño bueno y continuo "Porque para mi que estaba ocupado…pero pensando en ella" dijo como si nada

"Y si pienso en ella, Que? Es mi amiga me puedo preocupar por ella, o no?" dijo de muy mala gana

"Pues..Obvio que te puedes preocupar por ella, pero yo no creo que la quieras como una amiga" dijo volviendo a soltar carcajadas.

"Hey! No te burles" dijo, suspiro y continuo "Que quieres que haga? Que valla y le diga Hermione sabes que, pues tu me traes loco, simplemente te amo?"

"Pues no seria mala idea" dijo riendo, pero al ver la reacción de su amigo, hablo nuevamente "Pues, es decir, Ron...Que tu podrías hablar con ella, es decir, no se…yo no digo que tu vallas y le grites que la amas ni nada por el estilo pero, no estaría mal que lo hablaran, por lo menos, intenta, tu acuérdate simplemente que queda una semana de clases, y luego, nos vamos" dijo con tristeza por sus ultimas palabras.

"Vamos Harry, levanta el animo, si?" dijo y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda "Tu por lo menos tienes a mi hermana, yo no tengo a la persona que amo" dijo cabizbaja

"Tu eres tonto o que Ronald?" dijo ya exasperado Harry, causando la sorpresa de su amigo pelirrojo, el cual simplemente pudo articular un "Que? Que?"

"Hay Ron, como no te das cuenta? Yo no puedo creer que seas tan cabezota, yo me voy" dicho esto salio de la habitación dejando a un Ron muy confundido

"_Que quiso decir con eso? No será que ella gusta de mi, no? No, no puede ser! Que le vería a un tipo como yo?"_se cuestiono con tristeza _"Pero yo, no puedo mas, hace cuatro años que lo vengo ocultando, yo se lo tengo que decir, no, no tengo que tener miedo, que podría pasar mas que el rechazo, tengo que ser valiente, por algo soy un Gryffindor, no?"_ se volvió a cuestionar

Estaba decidido, se lo tenía que decir, pero cuando? Si con el solo hecho de mirarla se derretía, últimamente simplemente podía decirle "Hola" y muy bajo, ya que sino se sonrojaba, mas de dos semanas que no se hablaban como antes, ya ni peleaban, porque, porque simplemente el tenía miedo, de que? Pues era obvio de perderla, estaba tan enamorado que el solo hecho de pensar que no la vería nunca mas lo hacia sufrir, y demasiado

"_Antes de irme de aquí, ella lo sabrá"_ pensó y se durmió tranquilamente, aunque todavía fuese temprano para hacerlo, siquiera bajo a cenar.

**--------------Luego de cenar---------------**

Allí estaba ella, Herminio Granger, ya no era la niña sabelotodo y tedioso que había entrado en Hogwarts hacia ya siete años, no, estaba muy distinta, ya era toda una adolescente, y los cambios no solo eran en sus pensamientos sino también en su cuerpo, era distinta, pero así y todo parecía ser que nada le servia para llamar la atención de cierto chico, chico que era amigo de ella desde ya hacía tiempo. _"Porque no se puede fijar en mi? Es decir, no soy fea, eso creo, pero parece ser que al él simplemente le gustan chicas rubias y tontas, como Lavander, la odio y lo odio a el, pero es tan lindo, pensar que en simplemente días no estaremos mas acá, y no lo podré ver tan seguido, que ya nada será lo mismo…"_ pensaba muy concentrada.

"Granger? Granger?" llamo Lavander Brown, pero nada "Granger ¬¬, Vamos Granger se que me escuchas"grito MUY fuerte (n/a: demasiado ¬¬)

"Que que? Yo no hice ni dije nada" grito sin querer

"Pues a mi que me importa si tu hiciste o dijiste algo, simplemente te vengo a decir que Ginny te esta buscando, esta en la Sala Común, así que te vengo a decir" dijo de mala gana y salio del cuarto.

"_Estupida Lavander…Que querrá Gin? Bueno, mejor bajo"_ pensó la castaña de cabellos rebeldes.

Una vez abajo, se encontró con Ginny, y la llamo, esta simplemente le dijo que la siguiera que tenían que hablar, una ves afuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts, Ginny comenzó

"Herms, me parece que ya es tiempo de que nos sinceremos, no?" dijo con media sonrisa

"Que nos sinceremos? Pues yo no te tengo que confesar nada" dijo haciéndose la tonta, mientras jugaba con las manos, acto que la delato

"Creo que somos, amigas, y pues bueno, te conozco y tu me conoces, porque te pones nerviosa?"Dijo cambiando el tono de voz.

"Nerviosa? Yo, pero por favor, porque tendría que estarlo?" pregunto quitándole importancia con la mano.

"Como que porque?" cuestiono y prosiguió "Si fuera yo la que dejaría Hogwarts para siempre estaría demasiado nerviosa" dijo resaltando la palabra nerviosa la menor de los Weasley.

"Ah! Por eso?" dijo la castaña y luego pensó _"Ups, metí la pata, bien hecho Granger ahora confiésale todo y ya estamos bien" _

"Que, porque estas nerviosa tu?" pregunto haciéndose la tonta la pelirroja.

"Pues, de nada" dijo titubeando _"No me puedo delatar mas, no?"_

"Y yo no soy la hermana de Fred y George" dijo en forma de broma

"¬¬" pasaron unos segundos en los que no dijo nada nadie, pero Hermione decidió empezar "Que quieres que te diga? Creo que ya es hora de sincerarme, pues nerviosa por terminar el colegio, no, no lo estoy, es más me siento afortunada, pero…pero" dudo unos instantes

"Vamos tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi, eres mi mejor amiga" incito la menor de las dos. Eso era lo que necesitaba para continuar, y pues así lo hizo.

"Yo...Yo, me sientomuyatraidaporRon" dijo demasiado rápido y sonrojándose de sobremanera, pero la colorada la escucho, y simplemente comenzó a dar saltitos de felicidad, luego bailar tontamente y gritar

"Lo sabia, lo sabia" se calmo y continuo "Al fin lo admites" y le sonrió tiernamente.

"No fue nada fácil, pero creo que ya era hora, por lo menos me siento mas aliviada, es decir, el no lo sabe que tu si, igual no se lo dirás a nadie, no?" dijo la castaña con mirada asesina ¬¬

"Pues…emmm, a ver lo pensare" dijo poniendo cara seria, a lo que su amiga le pego con cara indignada "jajjaj, por supuesto que no Herms, esto queda entre tu y yo" pero luego de pensar unos instante soltó "Pero te puedo dar un consejo?"

"Un consejo? Tu a mi? Pues bueno, a ver que me decís?" dijo con una sonsira sincera.

"Creo que en vez, de sincerarte conmigo deberías hacerlo con Ron" dijo provocando que su amiga abriera muchísimo los ojos, a lo que Gin continuo "Pues como lo se, simple, creo que haber" dijo y pensó unos instantes "Hermy y Ron, Ron te amo" soltó mientras hacia que escribía en el aire, y continuo "Puedo ser sorprendente, no? Bueno, pues como lo se, es simple, creo que todos los libros que me prestaste tenían escrito eso, y no en un pagina o en un solo lugar, sino que en todo el libro" dijo como si nada

"Gin, Gin, yo…yo, pues tu no creas que yo, es decir me gusta, pero no, no, no estoy obsesionada con el" dijo titubeando demasiado nerviosa.

"Bueno, como tu digas" dijo con un suspiro la aludida, y continuo "Yo, creo que tu se lo tendrías que decir, tal vez hasta te responda"

"Gin, yo entiendo que tu me quieras y todo, pero no me ilusiones si, yo, yo no soy el tipo de chica que le gustan a Ron" dijo con los ojos cristalinos.

"Sabes que? Me harte, de ti, de tu inseguridad, siempre tan cabeza dura! chau" dijo demasiado enojada y se fue corriendo, dejando a Hermione muy pensativa

"_Yo insegura? Yo, pero por favor, como voy a ser insegura, que tengo miedo del rechazo no signi…esta bien, soy demasiado insegura, pero tengo que tomar valor y se lo diré, antes de terminar las clases"_ pensó mientras caminaba hacia su sala común, donde se dedico a leer, bueno, mejor dicho a pensar en el, pensó en el hasta que se durmió en unos de los sofás de su casa.

* * *

Un rayo de sol entraba por la ventana, y justamente le daba en la cara, y eso le molesto muchísimo, por eso se dio vuelta y se tapo hasta la cabeza, pero sintio nuevamente que ese rayo traspasaba la sabana, y simplemente decidió levantarse y miro el reloj, eran las 7:00 a.m. Muy temprano, pero aún así decidió ir a bañarse. Luego de que se baño y vistió bajo a la sala común, y ahí estaba ella, Hermione, dormida en uno de los sillones, y no lo pudo evitar se acerco muy lentamente, como con miedo, dudo unos momentos pero no pudo contenerse y se acerco más, se arrodillo y como si estuviera fuera de si, comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos.

_I just wanna be with you, girl that's all I wanna do _

_(Solo quiero estar contigo, chica es todo lo que quiero hacer))  
Girl yogur turning me on, your such a fine lady, _

_(Chica tu me enciendes, Eres simplemente una chica muy Linda)  
and sugar more and more, your driving me crazy _

_(Y mas y mas azucar, Me estas volviendo loco)  
Because you're just what I want, and I'm just what you need,  
(Porque eres justo lo que quiero, Y soy justo lo que tu necesitas)_

_gonna make you my baby; _

_(Te voy a hacer mi nena)  
sweet darling all I can see, is you and me. _

_(Cariño todo lo que puedo ver, Es tu y yo)_  
_  
_

"Si tu supieras, si supieras lo que siento por ti" dijo en un susurro el pelirrojo, en ese momento no se contuvo mas y simplemente rozo los labios de la castaña, y esto lo hizo sentir el hombre mas feliz del mundo, fue por eso, que simplemente dejo sus labios sobre los de ella, los cuales permanecieron inmóviles.

_I just wanna be with you, girl that's all I wanna do_

_(Solo quiero estar contigo, Chica es todo lo que quiero hacer)  
I just wanna be with you, girl that's all I wanna do_

_(Solo quiero estar contigo, Chica es todo lo que quiero hacer)_

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, y se encontró con el, el cual estaba muy cerca, demasiado, tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al darse cuenta de la situación simplemente atino a hacerse hacia atrás, en ese momento Ronald se dio cuenta de que su compañera se había despertado y no fue de una muy buena manera ya que tenia el entrecejo fruncido, y una cara de enojo, _"Ahora si que no te perdona mas Ronald_" se reprocho el mismo.

"Que…Que hacías Ron?" pregunto la castaña titubeando...y ¿sonrojándose?

"Emmm…Pues, yo, nada" dijo muy rápido y demasiado colorado.

"Nada?" pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido.

"Pues…veras yo…yo, si yo hacia algo" dijo un tanto seguro de si mismo (n/a: aunque no mucho, sobrecito) "Yo, creo que ya es tiempo de, de contarte la verdad" continuo, a lo que la castaña simplemente atino a sentarse mejor, y asentir lentamente.

_I wanna drown in your love, lead me to your water _

_(Quiero sumergirme en tu amor, Guiame hacia tus aguas)  
Let it flow, just let it flow baby; _

_(Dejate llevar, simplemente dejate llevar nena)  
My love is insane, pleasure and pain, _

_(Mi amor es loco, placentero y doloroso)_

_it's part of life, so live it up baby; _

_(Es parte de la vida, asi que vivela nena)  
If you're scared of love, don't be afraid, _

_(Si tienes medio del amor, No no tengas miedo)  
because girl I'm scared to, but I gotta have you _

_(Porque chica yo tambien tengo miedo, Pero te voy a tener)  
gonna love you day and night, yes I'll treat you right! _

_(Te amare dia y noche, si, te tratare muy bien)_

Los minutos pasaban, y el no reaccionaba,_ "que decir? No le puedo decir, mira Herms, la verdad es que me traes loco, y no se, te vi ahí dormida y aproveche, total fue un beso, nada mas, amigos? Y le doy la mano, ahí que hago que hago_?" Se cuestiono y pensó Ron.

_I just wanna be with you, girl that's all I wanna do_

_(Solo quiero estar contigo, Chica es todo lo que quiero hacer)_

_I just wanna be with you, girl that's all I wanna do_

_(Solo quiero estar contigo, Chica es todo lo que quiero hacer)_

"Ronald? Que me ibas a decir?" cuestiono la castaña de cabellos rebeldes al ver que su amigo no salía de su trance.

"Que? Que?" dijo como acto reflejo Ron.

"Pues me ibas a decir algo, lo recuerdas?" cuestiono la castaña "Porque yo si recuerdo que tu me estabas besando cuando me desperté, porque a sido?" dijo muy feliz por dentro _"Me beso, me beso"_ pensaba.

"Pues tu veras" dijo y se rasco la nuca, con este acto continuo "Yo si te estaba besando cuando tu te despertaste, pero fue, porque, bueno, tengo un buen motivo" soltó a modo de excusa.

"Entonces dímelo, porque yo también tengo que decir algo" comento Herminio

"Yo, yo…yoteamo" dijo muy rápido

"Tu que?" dijo una Hermione muy esperanzada _"Escuche lo que pienso? Pues yo creo que si, por favor que sea cierto y no sea una alucinación, mía"_

"No lo hagas mas difícil, yo estoy total y completamente loco por ti, desde hace años ya, es que no te das cuenta? Me la pasa pensando en ti, y ya vale, saca esa cara que esto no es gracioso, yo se que tu buscas a alguien como Krum, pero bueno, por lo menos me siento mejor ahora que lo sabes aunque no correspondas mis sentimientos" dijo cabizbaja mientras una lagrima se asomaba por su mejilla.

"Que tu me amas?" dijo con una sonrisa tonta "yo pensé que a ti te gustaba Lavander" soltó para continuar.

"Pues ya ves que no" dijo en un susurro y se dispuso a marcharse, pero algo o mas bien algo lo había detenido.

"Quédate" dijo la chica, haciendo que Ron volteara muy rápidamente, y quedaran en frente, muy cerca, tal vez demasiado

"Que quieres?" dijo luego de apoyar su frente contra la de la chica delicadamente.

"Que te quedes, porque…yo, también te amo, Ron" dijo ella, y termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos, y lo beso, con mucho deseo guardado de años, desde cuarto que querían besarse, el beso que comenzó siendo tierno se fue tornando un poco apasionado debido a las emociones guardadas durante todos esos años, este definitivamente fue el primer beso de varios que se darían a continuación.

"Te amo" dijeron los dos a la vez rozándose los labios, para volverse a besar con mas ganas..

_You and me, Lets stay together_

_(Tú y yo permaneceremos juntos)_

_We'll be together say it_

_(Estaremos juntos dilo)_

Tal ves, no eran los mejores, y definitivamente eran muy opuestos, pero asi se complementaban y si se querían, con los defectos y las cosas buenas, con todo, se quieran y amaban así, sin reproches, porque simplemente ambos querían estar juntos, y a pesar de ser tan opuestos…Son tan iguales. Y bueno, luego de ese "te amo" siguieron ahí, en la sala común, pero…emmm…lo que paso luego no es de esta historia!

Fin! )

* * *

Hola! como estan? bueno..Este es otro "fic" o mejor dicho, este es otro intento de fic S Bueno...espero que me mande rr i ya saben, critiquen, digan lo que quieran, porque sus consejos o sugerencias me sirven, para saber si sigo escribiendo, es decir, ustedes leen, ustedes elijen, y nada desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, no les robo mas tiempo ) Gracias, y bueno...chau!

flor


End file.
